


The IT Girl Goes Undercover

by mindylu32



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver & Felicity are going undercover to bring down a new crime boss in Starling City. Could this also lead to Oliver revealing his true feelings? ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this work was my first EVER fanfiction and even though it is far from being perfect I love it. It will always be special because it was my first ;)

Oliver and Felicity were standing toe to toe in the Arrow cave. Felicity had her arms crossed in front of her staring down the Arrow...the Vigilante...really he was to all of Starling City a hero but Felicity knew better than anyone the sacrifices he had made. 

“Felicity are you sure? You don’t have to”.

“Oliver I will be fine. You’ll be right there by my side the entire time. Also, Digg will be out front monitoring our every move. So yes I’m sure.”

Oliver looked like he was going to say something else but Felicity held up her hand to stop him and said, “And that is my final answer”. 

And with that Felicity turned and walked towards the staircase which would take her to Verdant. She put one foot on the staircase and turned to Oliver and Diggle, who had been watching their interaction with much amusement, and said “Pick me up at six”. And with that Felicity Smoak stormed out of the Arrow cave mumbling the entire time to herself. Oliver only caught a few words like “pig headed”, “unbelievable” and something about her stabbing Slade. Also, he found himself staring at her legs as they disappeared up the stairwell. 

“Oliver..”

He thought he heard someone say his name…

“OLIVER!”

He swung around to see Digg standing there…laughing. He stared Digg down but it didn’t stop the laughter and all Digg could do was say “Oh man” and turn and walk away. 

Oliver was not quite sure what that was all about but he did not have time to think about that or anything else. They had a job to do. 

Oliver and Digg pulled in front of Felicity’s brownstone promptly at six o’clock and Oliver was barely out of the limo when he looked up and saw that Felicity was coming down the steps. 

He found himself staring at her…AGAIN. What was wrong with him? He was really letting that moment in the mansion get to him he thought. However, before he could rationalize anything else he went back to staring at Felicity. She had on a strapless floor length black dress with a slit almost to her thigh. It was sparkly and cut a little low in the front. Her hair was piled on top of her head in little curls. He also noticed little diamonds glittering in the setting sunlight. 

It was odd what he noticed the most. It was the tendrils of hair hanging on the sides of her face. With every breeze they grazed her bare shoulders and he couldn’t help but think for a minute that he was actually jealous of her hair because he wished for moment it was his fingertips grazing her shoulders. 

He moved his eyes back to Felicity’s face and he could see something there and before he did something stupid he said “You look nice”. 

“Well I couldn’t tell from the way you are glaring at me”. 

“Glaring.”

“Yes you could have burned a hole in me from that stare”. 

Oliver motioned with his hand to the open door of the limo and said “Sorry I just noticed that…ahem…do you have something to cover up with”.

Felicity gave him a knowing smirk and walked past him to get in the limo and at the door simply said “Nope”. 

As Felicity dipped to get in the limo Oliver noticed the back of her dress actually the lack of the back of her dress. There were three little strings of what looked like diamonds crossing her back. This, of course, led Oliver to think to himself about what was underneath and was she wearing a bra. With that thought Oliver growled and thought to himself “it is going to be a long night”. 

The limo ride to the mansion of one Marco Drake would have been torture if he, Felicity and Diggle had not spent the time going over every last detail of their operation. Drake needed to be brought down. He was new in town but he had already garnered a healthy following of low-lives and criminals. He was the biggest arms trafficker Starling City had ever seen and Oliver was going to bring him down…tonight. 

A few miles from the Drake mansion Oliver made a call to Detective Lance to let him know that he and Felicity were going under cover and he may need some backup from Starling’s finest. Detective Lance told Oliver he would put the Captain on alert and they would do whatever they could to help. Oliver and the Police or should he say the Arrow and the Police had started a pretty good partnership ever since Slade and his men tried to burn down the City. 

Finally, they arrived at Drake’s mansion and as Diggle pulled the limo into the huge circular driveway Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and said “Are you sure?”

Felicity heard the desperation in Oliver’s voice so she was willing to let him slide on this one but with a firm tone simply said “Yes”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE, I noticed while going back over the story that in Chapter 1 Felicity initially says that Diggle will be outside watching things but during this chapter I thought it would probably be better if Diggle was there to help. I am so sorry for that inconsistency.

Oliver and Felicity emerged from their limo and made their way up the staircase to the front door of the mansion.

Oliver could see Felicity glancing over at him as they were walking. Finally after a moment he said “what”. Before saying anything Felicity stopped him by putting her hand on his forearm. In that instant Oliver felt something he would rather not convey and when she removed her hand he did not want to admit how much he already missed her touch. 

“What?”

Felicity looked him over “your tie is crooked”. Without hesitation Felicity reached up and began straightening his tie. When she was done she slid her hands down his chest before reaching for his lapels and buttoning his coat for him. Oliver watched her with an odd fascination and not to mention her touch was driving him slightly mad. He reached up and took her hands and whispered, “Let’s get a move on. We have a crime boss to take down.” 

Oliver and Felicity approached the large man at the door who was checking everyone’s invitation. Oliver began patting around his coat to see if he could find it before growling “damn”.

“Oliver what is it”? 

“I can’t find the invitation”. 

“I have it”. 

Oliver looked more than relieved when he breathed “You have it”.

“Yes”. Felicity opened the small bag she was carrying and pulled out the invitation. She presented it to the man at the door and said jokingly “I swear I just do not know what he would do without me”. She turned and looked at Oliver and gave him a huge smile and it felt like Oliver had been punched in the throat. He took Felicity by the elbow and guided her towards the door. 

Oliver could still hear the man outside (and Diggle in his ear) laughing as the two of them entered the home of Marco Drake. 

Felicity let out a low whistle and said with awe “This is just…a little bit over the top for me”. 

Oliver knew what she meant. It was like a huge circus tent had been plopped right in the middle of the house. There were people walking around on stilts juggling; there was a man in the corner breathing fire; and lastly there were people swinging from the ceiling and walking on a tight rope. 

Oliver did not notice that Felicity had wandered off somewhat and when he turned to talk to her and she was not there he had a small moment of panic. He spun around looking for her and then his heart dropped in his chest when he finally spotted her over to his left watching a woman contort herself in all sorts of ways. 

Oliver rushed behind Felicity and grabbed her and hissed “what are you doing”. 

“Oh Oliver I’m sorry I don’t know I just saw her,” Felicity pointed to the contortionist, “and I was mesmerized to say the least. I mean I imagine she is pretty flexible. I also imagine there are quite a lot of men who find out what she does and want to see what she does in the bedroom…oh my gosh there goes my mouth again”. 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at Felicity. He realized that was one of the reasons he lov…liked her so much. She could make him smile and laugh. She could also drive him crazy. But no matter what she was always there his shelter in the storm. She was always the voice of reason and helped him in more ways than he could count. 

Oliver went to say something but before he could Felicity interjected “BINGO”. Oliver needed no other information because he knew exactly what Felicity meant. 

“Where”?

“Just to your left at the bar being served by what looks like a slave Leia”. 

Again Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at Felicity’s reference to Princess Leia in Star Wars. He smiled and said “shall we go make an introduction Ms. Smoak”. 

“I think we shall Mr. Queen”. 

Oliver and Felicity made their way to where Marco Drake was holding court by the bar. Oliver relayed to Digg “we have eyes on Drake”. 

“Good. Let’s hope we can do this quickly because I could really use a Big Belly Burger right about now”. Oliver and Felicity both smiled at that. 

They made their way to the inner circle surrounding Marco hoping they could get close enough to talk to the arms dealer. Finally Marco looked up and saw them he walked over hand outstretched for a handshake. He shook Oliver’s hand and boomed “well if it isn’t the one and only Oliver Queen”. It wasn’t long before Marco’s eyes drifted from Oliver to Felicity. Felicity put out her hand to shake it but instead Marco took it as if to place a kiss on the back of her hand and said to Oliver, “who is this most fetching creature”. Marco placed a kiss on the back of Felicity’s hand and Oliver growled “she’s my date”. Oliver was sure that Marco didn’t think he heard him say “maybe not for long”. 

He released Felicity’s hand and said “I’m sure an enchantress such as you has a very delicious name”.  
Felicity giggled. She giggled. He couldn’t believe it. Even if Marco wasn’t an arms dealer Oliver would want to punch him in the face over and over again. 

“It’s Felicity”. 

“Well it is such a pleasure to meet you” and Marco paused as if savoring his words and he finished with “Felicity”. 

Oliver decided that he should say something before he gave in to his impulse to rip the man’s throat out. “So a circus”?

Marco flung his arms wide and bellowed “OF COURSE!! Don’t you just love it” again his eyes traveled to Felicity “I’ve always wanted to have a party like this. I wanted it to be like in Old Venice full of food, drink and decadence. What say you Felicity”, again sounding like he was devouring every word. 

“It’s quite…fascinating”. 

Marco laughed and so did everyone else who had been watching their exchange. He looked back to Felicity and said “Well I must be off to be a good host. I truly hope you’ll save a dance for me Felicity” he drug her name out pronouncing every last syllable.

Oliver knew right then and there that he might not actually mind killing Marco Drake.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver did not realize how tense he had become until Felicity placed her hand on his arm and whispered, “Oliver are you alright”. 

“What? Yeah I’m fine. I’m just really going to enjoy taking that son of a bitch down.” 

In order to hopefully relieve some of the tension he was feeling, Oliver took a deep breath. He looked over at Felicity and he could see the worry in her eyes. He placed his hand over hers and smiled “I’m okay”. 

Oliver knew from the look Felicity was giving him that she did not believe a word of it but she also knew not to push any further. It was comforting how well she knew him. 

“Oliver” came the scratchy voice of Diggle from his ear. 

“Yeah Digg”. 

“The upstairs is clear and I made it onto the roof with no problems. I’ll rendevous with you on the third floor after you’ve tapped into the computer systems.”

“Got it”.

Oliver quickly guided Felicity towards the large staircase and urged “it’s go time”. Oliver kept checking to see if anyone was following them as they climbed the giant staircase in the middle of the house. However, from his scans of the activity no one seemed to be paying he and Felicity any mind. At this point he was glad for the large and elaborate party downstairs. Oliver and Felicity knew exactly where they were going because over a week ago Felicity had hacked into the City’s mainframe and got a copy of the house’s blueprints. Then Diggle went in with the crew setting up the party and found out where all the major points were. He also had laid some cameras of their own in the house so they could better monitor the entire situation. 

After making it to the second floor Felicity and Oliver stopped outside the door that would lead them to the room holding the house’s computer and security system. 

“Digg we’re outside. How many on the other side?”. 

There was a brief pause before Diggle replied “Just one”. 

Oliver turned to Felicity and said “wait here a second”, and with that Oliver opened the door holding his head down and stumbled around. 

“Hey man you can’t be in here!”

“Sorry. I just thought this might be a bathroom.” 

“Well it isn’t so get the hell out!”

Oliver was leaning on a chair and swaying, “hey c’mon just chill out man”. Oliver made no move to leave so the guy marched over to Oliver and pushed against his shoulder and yelled “I said get out”. 

Oliver never looked up and he was pretty sure the guy never saw it coming. He grabbed the chair and swung it into the man’s head. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Oliver pulled a zip tie from his pocket and tied him to the chair. He went to the door and said “you’re on Ms. Smoak”. 

Felicity glided into the room and sat down at the computer monitor and Oliver could hear her fingers flying over the keys. He was watching the door but he turned his eyes back to Felicity and watched as she did what she did best. She pulled a zip drive out of her purse and plugged into the back of one of the computers. 

“Okay Mr. Drake we now have all your dirty little secrets. A lot of this is encoded but I can take care of that back at the foundry. Oh and I also placed a nice little shadow program so now I can control all of their systems from my tablet. And finally erase any aspect that we were even in this room and then adjust the security footage to be put on a loop ”. Felicity removed the zip drive from the back of the computer and put it back in her purse.

Oliver said in awe, “you done”. 

“Yep. What did you think you were the only one who likes it hard and fast...um I meant..I can do it hard and fast...oh crap let’s just go!”

Oliver smiled and the two walked out the door and shut it behind them. Oliver relayed to Diggle “We’re on our way to you”.

“Roger that.” 

Oliver caught movement out of the corner of his eye and before he could think of the million reasons why he shouldn’t do what he was about to do he put his hand on Felicity’s waist and pushed her against the wall. He dipped his head and slammed his lips against hers and she let out a whimper of surprise. 

Oliver’s initial thought was for it to be just a quick little kiss just enough to maybe explain why they were up on the second story. But the moment his lips touched hers something in him shifted. He could tell Felicity was still slightly stunned so he ran his tongue along her mouth and without too much of a fight she opened her mouth up to him and he let out a possessive growl from deep within his throat. His hand that had been sitting on her hip eased around her waist and up her back. The moment his hand touched her bare back it felt like he had been burned. He pulled Felicity closer into him. His other hand glided up her arm to her shoulder where since the start of this night he had wanted to touch. Slowly his hand made its way to her neck and then to her face where he placed it and started gently taking his thumb and rubbing it back and forth. 

Oliver thought he was the only one being affected by this kiss but then he felt Felicity run her hands up his abdomen and then to his chest where she grabbed a fistful of his coat and pulled him closer. 

Oliver had never felt like this. He felt safe. Which was odd because he was usually the one who wanted others to be safe but I guess for him Felicity was his safety net. Oliver would have liked nothing better than to stay that way with Felicity forever but then came a loud voice “HEY...you can’t be up here”. 

Oliver pushed away from Felicity and he noted that he wasn’t the only one finding it hard to breathe. He turned to the man and said “sorry we wandered off to find a quiet corner”. Oliver lifted his lip in a quirk and added “you know how it is”. 

The man moved his eyes from Oliver to Felicity and said “yeah but you can’t be up here”.

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and pulled her away from the wall and replied “do you mind if we catch our breaths?” 

The man looked as if he was going to decline and before he could Oliver added “look we’ll only be a minute and if there is a bathroom where my friend” he used his other hand to motion to Felicity “can maybe freshen up”. 

The man looked conflicted but finally acquiesced “okay there is a bathroom two doors to your right” he pointed in the direction with his flashlight “then please get back to the party. I don’t want to lose my job”.

Oliver waved at the man and started walking towards the direction he had indicated and said “thanks man”. The man gave a slight wave of his hand and made his way back down the stairs. 

Oliver looked over at Felicity who looked as if she had seen a ghost and simply whispered her name “Felicity”.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and urged “Felicity come on”.

Oliver noted that her movements were almost mechanical and her eyes seemed to be looking at something far off in the distance. Oliver did not have time to chastise himself for what had just happened. He was sure that later on he would hate himself but for now they still had a job to do. 

Oliver and Felicity climbed their way up to the third floor where they saw Diggle waiting for them. 

“Okay” Diggle started but after looking at Felicity he turned to Oliver and continued “what happened?”. 

“Not now Digg.” 

Oliver picked up the bag Diggle had handed to him and took out his Arrow suit and went into another room and quickly changed. When he got back to Diggle and Felicity he could see Diggle messing around with the portable monitor and Felicity...well she was just standing there. 

“Oliver I know we have a job to do but she hasn’t moved,” Diggle nodded over to Felicity. 

Oliver walked up to Felicity and placed his hands on her forearms and gave her a gentle shake “Felicity. Come on snap out of it”. 

Finally it appeared that whatever trance she was in was broken. She pulled against one of Oliver’s hands and placed her hand on her mouth and looked up at him with those huge eyes of hers and said “You kissed me”. 

Oliver heard Diggle’s huge intake of breath behind him and he really did hate himself in that moment. 

“Yeah I did. We were about to be caught and I did the only thing I could think of to keep from raising any suspicions. I’m sorry Felicity”.

With that statement Oliver could see the fire coming back into Felicity’s eyes. She looked at him and gritted “You’re sorry? You’re sorry?” Felicity turned away from Oliver and said “Please don’t treat me like I’m some innocent little school girl”. 

Oliver scoffed and said “well you could have fooled me by the way you acted afterwards”. 

Felicity whipped around and stalked over to Oliver, took her finger and poked him in the chest with each word “I. WAS. IN. SHOCK!”

Oliver couldn’t believe Felicity was standing there poking him in the chest on her last poke he grabbed her hand and hissed “Listen we can talk about this later but right now we have a crime boss to take down”. 

For a second it looked as if Felicity was not quite ready to let go of the subject but she threw up her hands in agreement, “Fine” she paused and gave Oliver a menacing glare, that in later thought he would be proud of, and said sweetly “Of course Mr. Queen”.

Oliver was not entirely happy about how that had gone but he would think about that later when he was alone. At any point he thought back on that kiss right now he started feeling things he just did not want to acknowledge.

He watched as Felicity grabbed her bag and went into the same room he had used to change into clothes better suited for what they were about to do. She slammed the door. 

“OH man,” Diggle couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

Oliver glared at Diggle and growled “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing”. 

Diggle did not elaborate any further and was silent for a moment and said “You had no choice?”

Oliver knew exactly what Diggle meant when he sighed “No it was like that” Oliver snapped his fingers. “Trust me Digg if I had thought of another solution other than kicking the man down the stairs thus blowing our cover. I would have done it”. 

Oliver and Diggle were putting the finishing touches on their plan when Oliver noticed Felicity come out the door. He looked her up and down and found it somewhat hard to breathe and also like someone had pumped up the heat to what felt like oh he didn’t know maybe HELL!

She was wearing black everything like he told her...black leather pants, blank tank top, black coat and black boots. 

Oliver needed to get a grip. He needed something to take his mind off of the way those leather pants looked like a second skin on her. 

“Where’s the zip drive?” 

Felicity patted one of the zipped up pockets on her coat and said “I’m keeping it very close Mr. Queen”. 

Oliver flipped up his hood and looked at Diggle and Felicity and said “Show time”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this was probably my weakest chapter just being as how I'm not very good at writing action sequences so please forgive me!

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle packed up everything they would not need and headed back down to the second floor landing. 

“Felicity, first shut down all the lights and we will work from there. Digg I know that once the power’s out Marco will send some men up here to check out the computer system so you ready”. 

Diggle smiled and said “Yeah I’m ready”. 

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity and gave her a nod. 

Felicity used the shadow program she had installed onto the house’s computer system and immediately shut down all of the lights. The noise from downstairs immediately ceased. 

“YOU AND YOU” came Marco’s booming voice from down stairs “go see what is happening”. 

They could hear the rustling of feet and bodies bumping into one another. Then came Marco’s voice again, “IT’S ALRIGHT!! WE’LL BE BACK TO PARTYING MOMENTARILY”.

“Felicity please just stay here”.

“As you wish Mr. Queen”.

Oliver was really hating himself right then. He could hear the frostiness in Felicity’s voice. He marched back over to her as the sounds of the feet got louder, “listen please just stay here because I need you safe”. 

Felicity did not speak just nodded her head and with the situation ahead of them he accepted that for now he and Felicity were good. 

They heard the men reach the top of the stairs and open the door to the room that housed the computer system. Oliver walked a small way across the second floor landing. He could see into the room. He saw the two men who had just come upstairs trying to help the man he had zip tied to the chair. 

Oliver loaded his bow with a sedating smoke arrow and released it. In an instant the room with the men was filled with smoke. He could hear one then two bodies hit the floor. 

“Felicity it’s time for phase two”. 

“Got it”. 

Felicity turned on the sprinkler system only on the downstairs. The sound of people screaming and running around made its way up the stairs. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON”, yelled Marco Drake, “ALL OF YOU GO FIND OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING!!”. 

Oliver heard the thunderous sounds of feet coming up the stairs. The next moments passed on in a blur. He went into attack mode. All his movements came without him thinking. He had been conditioned for this. Every now and then he would catch Diggle in his peripheral and could see he was doing fine. 

Oliver was hoping all the noise they were making up on the second floor would urge Marco Drake to come and see for himself what was going on. But then in that moment he could still hear people downstairs. 

After he and Diggle had dispatched with the last person and had them all tied up neatly in a corner Oliver made his way back down stairs. He knew he would have to go to Drake because he sure wasn’t making his way to him. 

When Oliver reached the first floor the place looked like a mob had been through. There were plates of food all over the floor and glass shards everywhere. He walked into the same room where he first met Marco Drake and he saw him standing by the bar. 

“Marco Drake you have failed this city”. 

“Oh if it isn’t the Vigilante or should I say the Arrow”. With that Marco lunged at Oliver with a large sword. Oliver blocked the attack and with his elbow hit Marco in the temple. Marco crumpled to the ground. Oliver moved to put a zip tie around his wrist when he saw Marco reach inside of his coat for a gun. Before Marco could pull out his gun Oliver had an arrow in his bow and he sent it flying into Marco’s shoulder. 

Marco grabbed at his shoulder and started screaming. 

“Get Detective Lance and let him know we have some trash that needs collecting”. 

Oliver heard a laugh and a snort come from the other end then came Felicity’s voice mocking his “We have some trash that needs collecting”. 

Oliver broke into a smile because Felicity mocking him was actually a good sign.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver watched as Starling City’s finest put Marco Drake in the back of an ambulance albeit with some resistence. 

Detective Lance walked over to him and said in awe “I don’t know how you did it but you did. And thanks to the illegal weapons and drugs that were found on the premises we have enough to take him in but we’re going to need even more evidence if we want him to have a nice long vacation behind bars”.

Oliver heard Felicity’s voice in his ear saying “Give me a day and I’ll have all the evidence the District Attorney will need to send him on a very extended vacation.”. 

Oliver relayed to Detective Lance “Don’t worry Detective I have someone working on gathering more evidence and will get it to the District Attorney as soon as possible and he will be on his way to a very unrelaxing vacation”. 

Detective Lance laughed but Oliver felt like he was in another place. He had not once taken his eyes off Felicity who was standing with Diggle out of sight. He couldn’t seem to not look at her. The way the lights from the police cars bounced off all that leather and the way it made her blonde hair glow a fiery red...Oliver let out a very audible growl. Detective Lance gave Oliver a strange look. 

Oliver said “Is there anything else you need Detective?”

Detective Lance looked around, “Nope. I think we got it from here” then he stuck out his hand “and thanks”. 

Oliver quickly shook Detective Lance’s hand, “You’re welcome. Anything to help Starling City”. With that he turned and started walking to where Diggle and Felicity were standing and the three of them made their way to where Diggle had parked the limo.

Diggle opened the trunk and they placed all of their gear inside. Diggle slid into the front and Oliver and Felicity in the back. 

For awhile the group traveled in peaceful silence. Oliver looked over at Felicity who was staring out the window. Oliver wanted to say something but he was afraid he would make things worse by talking so he just reached over and put his hand on hers. He watched as Felicity turned and looked at their hands resting on her thigh and then she looked up at him. Oliver thought for sure she was going to say something but instead she just turned and looked back out the window. 

Diggle pulled up in front of Felicity’s brownstone and before Oliver could open his door Felicity was out. 

Oliver got out and rounded around the end of the limo and reached for Felicity’s arm, “Felicity wait”. 

Felicity let out a huge sigh. 

“Listen I think we need to talk about what happened”. 

“I agree but right now all I want to do is take a hot shower, watch bad reality TV and eat my thoughts and feelings away into a gallon tub of chocolate chunk ice cream. Heck I might get super crazy and order about a ton of Chinese takeout. I’ll have to see where my night takes me”. 

Oliver did not hear a thing Felicity said after she mentioned taking a shower because he got this instant flash of he and Felicity in the shower together. He watched as her mouth moved and he suddenly wanted to kiss her again. 

“Is that okay with you?”

Oliver noticed her mouth had stopped moving and knew he needed to respond so he simply said “yeah okay”. 

With that Felicity walked over to the front of the limo and told Diggle she would get her stuff later and marched up the steps to the door of her place. Oliver decided then that he really liked Felicity Smoak in tight, leather pants.


	7. Chapter 7

After the door was closed behind her Oliver just stood there then he heard a whistle come from the front of the limo. Without a word Oliver slid back into the limo. 

Oliver could see Diggle looking at him in the rear view mirror but he did not want to talk so he turned his head and watched as the streets zoomed by. 

Finally Diggle pulled the limo to the back of Verdant. Oliver got out and started unloading the things from the trunk. He and Diggle worked in silence. He hoped this would continue all night but it turns out he would not be so lucky. 

“Seriously you kissed Felicity” came Diggle’s voice from the storage locker of the foundry. 

Oliver sighed “Yes”. He did not want to offer any further explanation he just wanted to get the weapons back in order and locked up for the night. Then he wanted to go home, eat a nice meal and take a shower. 

“Yes. That’s all your going to say”. 

Oliver looked at Diggle and hoped the look on his face conveyed how deeply he wished NOT to talk about this. 

Diggle threw up his hands in surrender and said “Okay Oliver. I know you can’t talk to me but I just hope you can talk to Felicity”. 

Oliver only nodded his head in agreement to Diggle’s statement. He knew he would have to talk to her but he had no idea what to say. He did not know how to approach this but he would worry about that later. 

With the last of the weapons locked up he decided it was time to go back home. He was lucky he had a home. After the courts found out about Isabel Rochev and how she had manipulated Oliver into signing over Queen Consolidated he was granted the full return of his company and most importantly the place Oliver had always called home. 

Oliver and Diggle walked out of Verdant and to the back parking lot. Again, Oliver got back in the limo and Diggle drove them out to the Queen Mansion. Upon arrival Oliver got out of the car and walked up to the passenger window. Diggle rolled it down and Oliver said, “Thanks Digg.” 

“No problem Oliver. I’ll see you in the morning for sparring”. 

“I’ll be there”. 

Oliver watched as Diggle drove the limo back to the garage and he knew from there Digg would lock up those keys and get in his own car and drive back to the apartment he shared with Layla. He knew Digg was excited about having a baby and he was excited for him. He thought for an instant of him having children and the first person that popped in his mind was Felicity Smoak. He shook his head and walked into the house. 

Oliver ate a large meal and headed up to his room to take a nice long and very hot shower. Oliver was standing in the shower letting the hot water run over his body easing the tension away. He closed his eyes and he was instantly sent back to that moment at the Drake Mansion where he pulled Felicity in for that kiss. He then started thinking was that really the only choice he had. Or was there some other reason. He then thought back to that moment right in this very house where he told her loved her. Again, he thought that was just some part of a plan to trap Slade...but was it really. 

Oliver turned off the shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink. He wiped the mirror free of steam and looked at himself and said “face it Queen you have feelings for her”. He thought saying that out loud would somehow make the world shift and he stood there for a moment and nothing happened. 

Oliver growled and finished getting ready for bed. He laid there for a very long time just staring at the ceiling. He was dreading tomorrow like no other. He had no idea what he was going to say to Felicity. He knew the right thing to say would be to tell her what he felt but then this pain gripped his chest and he thought what if he read her all wrong. What if she was only wanting friendship? Then what if she did want something more and they decided to try and then someone used her to get to him. What if she died because someone wanted to get him. Oliver did not want to think about it. 

Oliver finally began to drift off to sleep thanks to the long night of taking down a scumbag and the long hot shower he had. 

“Ollliver”.

Oliver could hear someone’s voice come from the distance, “hello” he replied and sat up in bed and looked around his room...and there she was.

“Oliver”. 

“Felicity”. 

Oliver heard her laugh as she walked towards his bed. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat when he saw that she had on a silk nightgown. Not just any nightgown but one that would make any man take notice and it was red...bright red. It looked so good against her milky white skin. Her hair was in a mass of curls around her head. 

Oliver watched as she crawled up the bed and sat beside him. She reached over and touched his arm and gave a huge intake of breath. Felicity smiled and simply said his name again “Oliver”. 

Oliver made a deep guttural sound from his throat as he turned towards Felicity. He grabbed both of her arms and pulled her in for a deep and scorching kiss. This time there was no hesitation from her. He let go of the strong grip he had on her upper arms and slowly urged her to lie down on the bed but not once releasing her lips. She dug her nails into his skin and the pain only intensified Oliver’s kiss. He looked down at her and said “you are so beautiful”. A blush blossomed across her cheeks and she turned her head. Oliver took his hand and turned her head back toward him and said “you are”. He leaned in and kissed her gently this time. 

His hand moved down and pushed one of the straps of her nightgown down and he started trailing kisses along her jaw, her neck and her shoulder. He looked up at Felicity and asked “are you sure”.

Felicity opened her mouth and “RIIINNNNGGG”.

Oliver looked at Felicity oddly and then came that ringing sound....

Oliver jumped out of bed and was breathing as if he had just ran a mile. He took a deep breath and looked around. He was still in his room but there was no Felicity. He reached over and slammed the alarm off. It was a dream. He couldn’t believe it. It was just a dream. He went to wipe his face and noticed that his hands were shaking. 

Oliver knew then that he was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver was looking up at the ceiling with Diggle looking down at him. Diggle put his hand down and Oliver grabbed it and let Diggle help him off the floor. 

“Oliver are you okay man because that make fives times in a row that I’ve taken you down” Diggle paused then said “that’s just not like you”. 

Oliver knew it. He also knew the reason behind it but again he was not sure he was ready to talk about it at this moment. 

“Don’t worry Digg I just wanted to get warmed up and take it easy on you”. Oliver hoped his false bravado would fool Diggle but the moment he stopped hopping around and looked at him he knew he hadn’t been fooled in the least. 

“Oliver come on man”. 

Oliver walked over to the table and grabbed his water bottle and took several large swigs before wiping his mouth with his hand. He looked over at Diggle who was standing there staring at him and said “I had a weird dream last night that’s all”.

Diggle took his stance of “I’m sorry I’m not buying this crap your selling” by opening up his stance and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“A dream huh. That’s all.”

“No. It was about Felicity and I. I and Felicity...great even I’m stammering now”. 

Diggle gave a small laugh and walked over to Oliver and slapped him on the back and said “Face it Oliver you have some feelings for Felicity and you need to figure those out fast. Also, while I love you like a brother I can’t have you stringing her along because you’re unsure.”

Oliver gave a slight smile and said “So what you’re going kick my ass”. 

Diggle simply said “Yeah”. 

Oliver laughed but Diggle added “Don’t forget I’ve kicked it five times already this morning”. 

Oliver and Diggle both laughed at that but then Oliver sobered up as he heard footsteps coming down the metal steps of the foundry. 

“Hello is anyone home. I’ve got coffee and doughnuts.”

Oliver didn’t make an attempt to move but Diggle said “Felicity we’re here just taking a break from sparring.”

Felicity walked in where Oliver and Diggle were standing and handed Diggle a cup of coffee. “One sugar and two creams”.

Felicity laughed and said “Of course Digg” and then she stuck out her hand that she was holding the paper bag with “also two jelly filled doughnuts”. 

“Thank you” and with that Diggle left Oliver alone with Felicity. 

They just stood there looking at one another for a moment before Felicity walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee and she only said “It’s extra bold and don’t worry I didn’t get any sugar or cream in it”. 

Oliver thanked her and took the coffee from her. 

“Well I better get to work on that information that Detective Lance needs on Marco Drake” and Felicity turned to head back to the part of the foundry where all the computers were housed. 

“Felicity.”

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver and he said “Uh I think we need to talk soon”.

Felicity paused for a second and said “Yeah we do but first let me get this stuff over to Detective Lance. Then?”.

“Yeah that works”. 

Oliver thought the time from when Felicity left to go work on un-encrypting the data they had recovered to the time when he was finally faced with the discussion they needed to have but not sure he was ready felt longer than the five years he spent on that island. Also, he was beginning to think it was more torturous, too. 

He spent the entire time going back and forth from cleaning weapons, to watching Felicity, to doing sit ups, to watching Felicity and then back to cleaning weapons. 

Oliver was sitting at the table cleaning up some throwing knives when he saw Felicity come up and sit on the opposite side of the table. She picked up one of the knives and was turning it over in her hand. 

“I don’t know if we should be having a conservation with you holding a knife.”

Oliver watched as Felicity’s face broke out into a smile. She then laid down the knife and looked at him and without hesitation said, “What do you want to say Oliver?”.

Oliver took a breath and said, “I want to tell you that I do care about you Felicity but...”

“But only as a friend, right?”. 

“Felicity...”

“Oliver please just spit it out. I’m afraid though it will be a repeat of an earlier conversation.”

Oliver sat there for a moment with a look of confusion then he remembered his conversation with her after their trip to Russia. He hated himself again but he knew it was the best way. He did care about her but he just did not want to risk someone taking out the anger they had for him on her. He had lost too many people he cared about and he didn’t know if he could go on if she became another casualty of the life he chose.

Oliver took a deep breath before saying, “Felicity I do care about you but I think it’s best we just stay friends. Because I don’t know what I’d ever do if someone used you to get to me. So I hope we can still work together and be...”

“Caped crusaders?”

Oliver laughed and so did Felicity. After a moment Felicity got off the stool she was sitting on and walked over to Oliver and said, “Oliver while I do disagree with you,” Felicity put her hand up to stop the words he was about to say “I know what I agreed to when I signed up”. Oliver thought she was done but she took a deep breath and finished with “But I also understand why you feel this way.”. 

Felicity reached up and ran her hand down his arm and ended with gripping his hand in a tight squeeze. She looked up at him and he knew she wanted to say something else on the subject but she released his hand and said “I’ll see you guys tomorrow”.

Oliver watched as Felicity gathered her stuff and then headed towards the stairs of the foundry. His initial instinct was to run after her and grab her...but he didn’t he just watched as she climbed the stairs to Verdant. He knew that he had done the right thing but he sure as hell wasn’t happy about it.


	9. Chapter 9

*3 MONTHS LATER*

“Of course I do. No I’m sure it will be fine. Okay I’ll see you then.”

“Who was that Felicity?”

Felicity put her phone on the desk and turned in her chair and looked at Oliver, “were you eavesdropping on me?”. 

Oliver sat there staring at her and Felicity folded her arms and looked right back at Oliver waiting for him to reply. 

Oliver decided to concede and said “it wasn’t intentional Felicity”. 

“Oh no of course not,” and Felicity laughed as she turned her chair back around to look at the bank of computer monitors. 

Oliver waited for her to continue but she just sat there tapping away at her keys and looking at the monitors. Oliver realized that Felicity was not going to offer any more information. They had worked well together since their talk a few months ago but it felt different. He didn’t know if it was only he who felt different or if Felicity felt it too.

“I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Okay see you later.”

Oliver noticed she didn’t even look back at him. He was starting to lose his mind obsessing over everything she said or did. Just wondering what was going on in that brain of hers. He hadn’t slept well either in the last few months. Every night she made an appearance in his dreams. He had tried not sleeping at all but it caused him to lose even more focus. 

Oliver decided to stop thinking about Felicity and what was going on there but decided to concentrate on the pounding of his feet against the pavement and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He noticed if he ever did think about Felicity his heart pounded faster and his pace quickened. He continued until he felt like he might pass out so after about an hour of non-stop running he decided to try to jog back to Verdant. 

Oliver entered through the secret entrance they had at Verdant to try and avoid any conversations from anyone. The run had made him want to be alone for awhile. As he walked further into the foundry he heard Diggle and Felicity talking.

“Does Oliver know?”

“No. I haven’t told him yet.”

“Felicity.”

“Digg this is still new and I want to see if its worth pursuing before telling Oliver.”

“Alright I trust your judgment on this but part of me thinks you should just tell Oliver.”

Oliver decided to emerge from the shadows and said, “tell Oliver what.”

“Nothing. It’s nothing Oliver. Well it’s not nothing because it’s something but it’s not really something to be worried about so therefore it’s nothing.”

Oliver just stared at Felicity as she rambled on and that meant something had her worked up. 

“Come on Felicity you can tell me. Remember you can always tell me everything.”

Felicity sighed and looked over at Diggle for encouragement and then she looked back over at Oliver and said “Okay fine. There is this guy I’ve kind of been seeing the last few weeks.”

Oliver had felt like someone had knocked him in the chest and he felt breathless. He could chalk it up to his run but Oliver knew better. He was surprised but then again should he be? Felicity was a beautiful and smart woman and he had stuck her in the “friend zone” and did he expect she would wait forever. Okay well maybe not forever but it had only been three months. 

“Really. That’s great Felicity.”

Oliver heard Felicity’s very audible sigh of relief. He could pretend like he was okay with this. He had to pretend he was okay with this for Felicity. 

“Well I’m gonna hit the shower.”

Oliver left to go to the shower but he didn’t get very far before he felt Felicity’s hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her, “yeah Felicity”. 

“Um I was wondering if I could leave a little early because...”

Felicity didn’t finish the sentence but Oliver knew what she was asking and he bit back what he wanted to say which was “no you can’t I need you here” and instead said, “sure Felicity”. 

“Thanks.”

Oliver watched as Felicity bounced over to gather her things and walked up the stairs and out of the foundry to Verdant. He realized then that he spent a lot of time watching her leave and he still somehow lacked the courage to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver thought to himself that he had reached a new low but then again he felt a duty to protect the citizens of Starling City. Even if that meant spying on Felicity and the guy she was having dinner with. He was supposed to be out on patrol but he somehow found himself watching Felicity. When he thought how crazy it was or what it meant he immediately again tried to brush it away with just wanting to protect everyone. 

Oliver kept watch and he wished he had planted that mic on Felicity before she left the foundry so he could hear what was going on. Although, he really didn’t need much help in that department. Because since the date started Felicity had only smiled a couple of times and from the lack of movement in her lips she had said very little. Oliver’s guess was the guy was a talker. 

“Oliver what’s going on”, came Diggle’s voice through Oliver’s ear piece.

Oliver jumped like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He relaxed and relayed back to Digg “just doing some surveillance”. 

Digg scoffed before saying “I don’t think spying on Felicity and her date is considered surveillance”. 

Oliver had no idea how Digg knew what he was up to but it was best not to try to lie his way out of it. 

“Yes it is Digg. Who is this guy? What’s he about? But from the looks of things he is as boring as a stump.”

“Well you know maybe if Felicity would have met him before you she wouldn’t be bored”.

Oliver let that sink in. Had he ruined Felicity for the kind of guy she deserved? Someone who would not put her in harms way on a nightly basis. But then the thought of never having met Felicity and never having known her made Oliver feel like the world was on an axis and he was about to tip over. Oliver didn’t realize he had let out a very audible sigh. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah Digg. I’m fine. You know even if what you say is true she can still find someone who is at least more interesting than watching paint dry.”

“If you say so. Well since you aren’t really on surveillance I’m gonna go ahead and call it a night. Layla really wants me to bring her a Big Belly Burger.”

“See ya tomorrow Digg”. 

“Oh and Oliver just remember you can’t expect Felicity to wait forever”, and with that Diggle was gone. 

Oliver continued to watch as Felicity and her date ate their meals and then even after they ordered dessert and coffee. Oliver was beginning to wonder if maybe he was reading Felicity all wrong. Maybe she was having a great time and he had made it up all in his head that she was miserable. Buy why? Because it gave him a shot? HELL YES! Who was he kidding. He wanted her to be miserable because it meant he still had a shot. That moment in the foundry replayed back in his mind where she had told him she disagreed with his reasoning as to why he couldn’t be with her. 

Really what was stopping him? Was he really willing to risk losing the one woman...no the one person in his life who knew him better than any other? Felicity accepted every part of him and that was what drew him in further. He felt like a moth to her flame. She made him remember his humanity and that he could do good. She was the only one who believed enough in him that he could stop Slade without killing him. She was it. She was the one and he was going to let her go to some wimp in a suit who couldn’t keep his trap closed for more than a minute. 

Oliver decided in that moment that he had spent enough time on this Earth being tortured and there was no reason to continue that on himself.

Oliver watched as Felicity and Mr. Talker walked outside of the restaurant. The moment Felicity got into her car by herself and drove away felt like the greatest triumph in his life. He decided that all those times he spent watching her walk away was enough. He jumped down the stairwell and started running in the direction of Felicity’s house. 

He had a million reasons why this decision was a bad idea. But he had even more as to why it was the best decision of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver found himself taking the back streets and alley ways to Felicity’s house. He was running so fast he thought for sure his legs would give out at any moment but he just kept going. He pulled up short in the alley just across the street from Felicity’s house. He looked up and down the street but saw no sign of her car. Oliver checked his watch and realized that he must have beat her there. Oliver decided to wait in the shadows for Felicity to get home. 

Oliver was pacing back and forth. What was taking her so long? Surely he couldn’t have beat her by that much? What if she was in an accident? His heart stopped at the thought. He decided to glance again at his watch to see how long he had been waiting...five minutes. He had only been waiting five minutes but it felt like an eternity. He was just about to call the police to check and see if there were any accidents reported involving vehicles like Felicity’s but then he saw her small car pull up to the curb and stop. 

Oliver watched as Felicity got out of her car and walked up the steps to her brownstone. She unlocked the door and walked in. Oliver waited across in the alley way until he saw lights flicker on in the third story window. 

Oliver quickly crossed the street and then went around back to climb up the fire escape to the roof. He quickly picked the lock on the roof access door and made his way down the stairs to the third floor. He was able to figure out exactly which was Felicity’s apartment based on the lights he saw go on. 

Oliver reached his hand up to knock but stalled. He panicked for a moment realizing he had not thought of what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and decided he would just say whatever came to him. 

Oliver rapped on the door three times and he heard some shuffling coming from behind the door and then Felicity calling out “just a minute”. 

Oliver grew more and more nervous as he waited for Felicity to open the door. He was about to duck and run when the door was opened and Felicity was standing on the other side wearing only a robe. 

“Oliver what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it Diggle? OH NO is it Layla?” Felicity moved from the door inside her apartment all the while mumbling things to herself. Oliver only caught bits and pieces. Oliver watched as she seemed to fly around the apartment looking for things. Oliver followed her into her bedroom where she was fumbling around in her closet. 

“Felicity”.

Felicity did not make a move to acknowledge that he had said anything so Oliver walked over to her put his hand on her shoulder and said again “Felicity”. 

Felicity stopped rummaging around to look at Oliver. 

“Everything is fine I just...I just need to talk to you.”

Oliver watched as Felicity stared at him in what could only be described as wonderment. 

“Felicity”. 

“Oh sorry. You wanted to talk. So let’s talk,” Felicity’s eyes darted to her bed and a deep blush bloomed across her cheeks and she started walking out of the bedroom and pushed Oliver with her hand and saying “uh maybe not in the bedroom where there’s a bed. Not that I think that your thinking something like that...oh no now you think I’m thinking something like that but I’m not...uh let’s just go in the kitchen”. 

Oliver watched as Felicity practically ran out of the bedroom and he smiled for the first time in a while. He realized then that since their talk a few months ago he had not really been the easiest person to get along with. 

“Oliver would you like some tea, water or soda”. 

“I’ll take some tea thanks.”

Oliver sat down at Felicity’s dining table, pulled off his hood and watched as Felicity set about making their tea. He enjoyed just watching her move around the kitchen. He felt a sense of peace wash over him and he knew that this was the best decision of his life. He got up from the table and walked over to Felicity who had just put the tea kettle on the stove. 

“Felicity”. 

Felicity startled at the sound of her name. “Oh sorry I was just in the zone ya know. The tea zone”. Oliver found himself laughing along with Felicity. 

As they were laughing Oliver watched the light in her eyes sparkle and after their laughter had died down he reached up and placed his hands on her upper arms. He just stood there stroking his thumbs back and forth and looking at her. Felicity. If you would have asked him a year ago or even before he was on that island if he would ever feel this way about someone he would have told you “no”. But now standing here looking at Felicity he knew that he loved her and none of the other women who had come and gone in his life even came close to making him feel the way she did. 

“Oliver what’s going on?”

“Felicity I just think that...”, he just could not seem to find the words he needed to say. 

 

Felicity looked at him with those eyes and said, “For once Oliver can you please just say what you feel”.

Oliver knew then that the only way he could truly express what he was feeling was to show her. Oliver pulled Felicity into his chest and he leaned his mouth down and whispered “I love you” before taking her mouth with his lips. There was no hesitation from Felicity. She grabbed at his leather suit and pulled herself in even further. Oliver released her arms and she glided her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Oliver pulled away after a moment and looked at her and her eyes were even brighter than before and her lips were red from their kiss. 

“Sorry I just really didn’t know how to say it”. 

“You said it perfectly.” 

Felicity placed one of her hands on Oliver’s cheek and said, “Just so you know. I love you, too”. Felicity pulled him back in for another kiss. 

Oliver felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This moment with Felicity was the best moment of his life and one he would remember forever. He would hold onto it and her with everything he had and would never let it go. He would never let her go. He felt a deep possessiveness come over him and he thought about the guy Felicity had dinner with tonight. 

Oliver pulled away and said “So what’s with that guy you had dinner with tonight”. 

Felicity looked at him slyly and said “Oh my gosh you were spying on me.”

“No I wasn’t”. 

Felicity playfully slapped at Oliver’s arm and said, “Yes you were.”

“Okay I was. I had to see who my competition was after all”. 

With that Felicity let out a loud laugh and Oliver knew then that her laughter was his favorite sound. 

“Well I’m sure you saw that the guy never shut up.” Oliver smiled at this and Felicity continued, “We met online in an MIT alumni page. So we had a lot in common but...”

“But what?”

“He wasn’t you.”

Oliver pulled Felicity in for another kiss. Oliver knew then that he had made the right decision and whatever came next he and Felicity would face it together and they would get through it together.


End file.
